The Messed Up Naruto Story
by Kaida Mizu
Summary: 1st fanfic Thankes to reading another Fanfiction i got an awsome ida for my own completely demented messed up not even possible Naruto story it includes Sai Saske Sakura Kakshi Neji Orochimaru Tsnade Jiraiya and the Akatsuki Pain Itachi Kisami and Zetsu


**The messed up Naruto Story**

If you don't like anything I do to the character get over it it's my fanfic ;) btww I don't own naruto wish I did but I don't and I do like Naruto it is awesome.  
Also you may recognize some jokes from those naruto comic chibi strips and stuff :P and I do not lay claim to any of them so I want to thank the artists the people who made Naruto and GenrallyHappy

One day Midg was mooching around on and came across the most messed fanfiction she'd ever read (probably isn't as messed up as some of them but she hasn't read many) it was done by GenrallyHappy and was called the more awesome version of Naruto now she found this very funny and...  
"Get on with the damn story" Screamed Naruto  
"FINE" Said Midg "but don't expect to me to be nice to you now"  
So any Naruto is a loud mouth with a creepy fox who like to make rude sounding jokes like "I'm inside you" sealed inside him  
Sakura is a screaming dumb fangirl  
Sasuke is a crazy plotting person obsessed with revenge  
So anyway team 7 were meeting with their creepy old man sensie Hatake Kakashi  
"Ok team today we're going on a mission we are going to the Akatsuki hideout to spy on them I mean it could use my ultimate sharigan to blow them into another dimension while they're inside their base but our editors tell us we have to fill at least 162 episodes and by then the story will be far to twisted and complicated to do that" Said Kakashi  
"Want revenge kill itachi Half life avenger life" Stuttered Saske  
" SASUKE KUNN YOU"RE SO COOL SO ELIET MARRY ME" and with that Sakura jumped in the air and was about to leap on him but he side stepped and she fell smack on the ground "WHAAAAT? MIDG I'M NOT LIKE THAT IF YOU DON"T DO IT RIGHT I"M OUT OF THIS STORY" said Sakura disappearing from Midg's computer and coming in through her bedroom door  
"Well fine then sigh I guess I'll just have to make Sasuke fall in love with Ino instead" said Midg  
"NOOOOOO" Sakura ran out the door and jumped back into the story

Meanwhile at Akatsuki's hide out  
"Orochimaru you're out of Akatsuki you have 2 hours to pack your things an leave" said Pain  
"What Midg you can't do this" Said Orochimaru through the computer screen  
"Yes I can I just did" grinned Midg  
"But why?" cried Orochimaru?  
"Well first off you lead little boys into your lair with the promise of candy and power" Pointed out Midg  
_flash back  
_Little boys dancine into Oro's lair  
"Why are we naked?" said one  
"Why arn't we naked!" Cried another  
_back to present_  
"Exactly ad second of all Itachi found some pictures of his brother on your computer profile which were..disturbing" Said Pain "And then the neighbour said that with their dog you..."  
"WHAT! That is so not true" Cried Orochimaru  
"Ok" said Pain "give me one good reason why you should stay"  
"...So Itachi found the pictures huh?"  
"That isn't helping" said Midg  
_FLASH FORWARD To the part were Sai is a full member of team kakashi and Captain Yammato isn't aroud any more (Authors note (this is not Midg in the story speaking: Sai becomes my favourite character after he stops being a jerk I don't know why I like him he just my fav even though his skin is creepy)_

Now Team kakashi is going up against every member of Akatsuki who isn't already dead and thanks to the inverse ninja rule and the fact the Naruto is the title character we now they won't die ...PFFT WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT! Akatski kills team Kakashi  
"What!" Cries Naruto from the screen as he sees what Midg has typed "You can't kill of the title character it say Naruto Shippuden NARUT N A R U T O you can't kill me"  
"OK fine so team kakashi win on one condition Sai comes out of the story and draws the pictures for me" Said Midg  
"That's not fair on us" Said Zetsu "Why can't you draw them your self?"  
"Because you're to messed up to draw" Said Midg " I mean seriously you're a walking plant pot I mean what happened did you get eaten by a Venus fly trap when you were a child?"  
Zetsu take Sai hostage "HAHA say I can come out too and Sai lives or eles he dies"  
"I hate you" said Midg "fine come out but behave"  
So Zetsu and Sai came out of the story and walked in to Midg's room  
"Here you go Sai" Midg handed him the finished pages for him to draw the pictures while Zetsu thought about eating Midg's pet cockatiels Oscar and Cocktail (I have 2 cockatiels irl)  
"Don't even think about it" said Midg and handed him her brothers cat instead (I love cats really) but the cat (called Slash my brother named him) looked up at him with his big pathetic eyes (no really he looks like that) and zetsu cuddled him it was and disturbing and strange sight to see.  
"Come to think of it" Said Itachi "How did Kisame end up like that?"  
"He was eaten by a Venus fly trap as a child" Said Kisame  
Any how on with the fight look I'd describe the fight to you but it's the same every time Naruto released the Kyubi was unconscious but was completely healed the next day and Sakura would heal him and wail about how pathetic she was have you noticed that? She is super cool and awesome when beating up Naruto and in training and in a fight she sucks. Any way despite the fact of being completely out numbered the inverse ninja rule was applied that when main characters are greatly outnumbered thy still kick ass.  
Meanwhile Zetsu was eating cake  
"What the hell" Cried Midg "where did you get cake?"  
"Over there" said Zetsu and he pointed to a cake that Sai had made using that nipou giga thing  
"UUr Zetsu isn't that just ink?" asked Midg  
"...meh" Said Zetsu  
(Authors note: OMG I haven't made Sai say anything yet :0 I'll fix it rite away"  
"Uum can I join you conversation?" ask Sai  
"No shut up and draw" Said Midg  
"But I've finished" said Sai  
"Ok fine but only until I give you more"  
...there was an awkward silence  
Midg turned back to her computer and noticed that her story was spirling out of control some how Saske Sakura and aruto had been changed into 2 year olds and orochimaru Tsnade and Jiraiya were there taking care of them and had each summoned a little version of what even animal the summon  
"Snwak Snwak" said Sasuke hugging a sanke in his arms and crushing it  
"Eew slugge" cried Sakura Hidding behind Tsnades back  
"kahsdkhaureu" Said Naruto with a frog in his mouth  
"I think we.." began Orochimaru  
"We should.." Continued Tsnade  
"Come back a decade later?Yeah" Finished Jiraiya "Gummabuntas gonna ill me for this" though Jiraiya  
Midg left the story to take some cause back to something more understandable  
Zetsu had finished his cake and Sai had finished the new pictures she'd given him to draw .now they were fighting and zetsu was about to eat Sai picture book because Sai had drawn a mouse and it came to like and destroyed one of the plants Midg quickly wrote Zetsu back into the story without looking at were it was because she thought Sai's picture book was cute and it was the only proof of his existence she then looked at the story to see that Sakura had been in the women's bathes of the hot springs and Zetsu had appeared in the water and was getting killed. She quickly brought him out of the story again  
Just then there was a knock on the door Sai answered it there was an FBI agent at the door  
Meanwhile Naruto was at nejis his face was Blue and he was clutching his through due to the fact he had swallowed a Kunai  
"I see it" Said Neji using his Byakuugan "So what have we learned about carrying Kunai in our mouthes?"

"Hello" Said the FBI agent "what is you name?"  
"Hi I'm Sai" Said Sai giving one of his fake smiles  
"I am here to shut down the story that is being written here as it is a health hazard we have had numerous cases of people going insane"  
As we all know they were actually going to use it in the military pfft stupid military did you know they are actual making a robotic Mule (no I'm not kidding they really are)  
So to finish this story  
Itachi has Sasuke tied up and is tormenting him  
"Hey Sasuke are you sure you don't want any of this cake?"  
"Mff Mff" Said Sasuke  
"Why arn't you saying anything?" Oh well I gusse I'll just have to eat this all my self" Said Itachi "MMM..Damn this is good cake" 

I would again like to thank everyone and don't bother complaining about this story unless it's on how to improve it no one made you read it and I am not reliable for any injurys including death that this story may have caused


End file.
